Have a Little Heart
by Neeko Starko
Summary: Dean and Cas are hunting something... But what? And who will they met along the way? No its not a slash fic : Rated M just to be safe I know there's little eyes out there and they don't need to learn "new words" Annnnnd I'm bad at summaries.
1. Have a Little Heart

"Dean… We shouldn't be here. We should be taking care of that monster." Castiel announced

"Cas, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm human. I need food, sleep and…" Dean looked past Cas as he saw two young women "…And some girls" Dean got up.  
"We don't have time for this Dean." Objected Cas.

Dean looked back at Cas. "Don't worry; I'll hook you up with the other." Dean left.

"Dean!" Cas frowned.

Dean walked over to the two young girls. One girl had brown eyes, long brown hair, she was about five feet and three inches tall. She was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and black boots. She was talking to the other girl. The other girl has brown eyes as well, medium length red hair, she was about five feet and six inches tall. She was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

Dean leaned on the bar between the two. "Hello ladies," Dean smiled. "You two have a name?"

"I'm Nicole, and this is Ellie," Introduced the red-head she continued. "And you are?"

"I'm Dean... You doing anything later?" He smiled. Cas walked over by Dean. Ellie noticed and asked;

"Who's your friend, Dean?" Dean looked behind and saw Cas staring at Ellie.

"His name is Cas," Dean pated his back. "He's an odd one when it comes to woman." Dean chuckled. Cas is still staring at Ellie. Mesmerized by her. Ellie looked back at him and smiled.

"Dean. Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Just a minute, so… Nicole. You two from around here?"

"No. We're actually working…But we're off duty right now."

"Oh what is it you two do?"

"Oh you know—" Nicole was interrupted.

"Dean. Now." Muttered Cas sternly while staring at Ellie.

"Heh, you should see what your friend wants."  
"Yeah... I'll see you around?

"Of course. We're here for a couple days."

"Good so are we. We'll see you guys around." Dean and Cas leave the restaurant.

"So Cas what did you want?"

"When I saw that girl-" Cas was interrupted.

Dean rubbed his forehead like he had a bad headache, he sighed. "Cas… It's called a crush."

"Dean. That's unlikely. I'm an Angel, I don't have human emotions," Dean was about to answer Cas when they heard a scream. Dean looked at the way it came, and then he looked back at Cas. "I'll meet you there." Cas vanished.

Cas walked down the eerie alley which lead to a mangled body. He bent down by it. He took noticed of the injuries. There was a gaping hole where the heart should be. It was missing. He also noticed that the victim was a young, blond girl. She still had her eyes open, he put his hand over her eyes and closed them.

"I am sorry, Katie." Cas stood up. The ally was dark, the smell of grim and blood filled the air. Everything was silent. To silent. Out of nowhere Cas was shoved against the wall and a gun was held against his head.

"So it's you. Should've known; trying to sneak up on us like that." All of a sudden Cas vanished before his attacker. She turned around to face him, completely stunned.

"Nicole. I'm not the problem," He touched her forehead and she passed out. He turned around and saw Ellie. "Ellie… Or Ajax. We're on the same team," He appeared right in front of her, face to face, he looked into her eyes. He titled his head sideways. "You smell nice."


	2. A Deal

Ajax stared at Cas then asked "What did you do to her? And how do you know my real name?"

"Cas. We've talked about this. Give the girl some space." Nodded Dean. Cas backed away from her, still staring. Dean put his gun in his coat, and walked the three, knelt down by Nicole.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just sleeping is all," Dean picked Nicole up. "You guys staying at a hotel? We'll explain everything there."

"We're at Tarte Hotel." Dean looked at her funny.

"Tarte?" He questioned, Ajax looked at him.

"She picked it." Dean gave an approving look, he then looked at Cas, who put his hand on their foreheads.

The four appeared in a red and white small room, it had brown carpet. It had two twin beds, which had matching red and white sheets. The room also had a kitchen, which had white walls, the fridge and stove was red, it also had a single bathroom which, like the kitchen had white walls, and the sink and toilet were red.

"Nice, funky place." Announced Dean walking in, he put Nicole on one of the beds as Ajax pulled three chairs from the brown table in the kitchen. She offered one to Cas, who sat down, she sat down by Cas. Dean entered the kitchen stood by the two, so the three formed a circle.

"So whats going on?" Questioned Ajax.

"Well. Cas is an Angel, and I'm a hunter, like you two."

"So is that why you knew my name, Cas?"

"Yes. I know the names of many people, and I know that your partners name is Molly, not Nicole."

"So what are we hunting?" Dean asked.

"A werewolf, but there's something funny about it." Announced Nicole as she walked into the kitchen, she stood by Dean

"It knows we're here to kill it right? Well it hasn't attacked us and-" Ajax informed.

"I don't see how that is funny." Interrupted Cas.

Dean sighed. "Cas… She didn't actually mean it was funny."

"Oh… My mistake."

Ajax laughed.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we've actually ran into it, but then we lost it… and it gets weirder. It's like a shapeshifter as well."  
"Huh?"

"What I mean by that is it's been changing into different looking people. That's why I attacked your friend."

"Hello darling," Came Crowley, he noticed Dean and Cas. "So I see you two found each other… Well four. But that doesn't matter-" Ajax and Cas stood up once they saw Crowley, Nicole and Dean turned to face him.

"Crowley what the hell are you doing here?!" Dean demanded.

Crowley looked at him. "Rude," He walked around like a predator stalking its prey. "Anyway, I take it that you found it?"

"Crowley… Did… Did you hook us up?" Asked Ajax.

"I never."

"And you just happen to know where we are."

"You actually think I'd hook up my four worst enemies. Together?"

Nicole glared at him.

Crowley looked, pointed at her "Darling, I don't like you like that so if you don't mind, stop staring at me."

Nicole rolled her eyes "Did you or didn't you?"

Crowley looked from her to the four. "Yeah okay. I may have had a few birdies slip you some information—"  
"Why you sonofabitch?" Asked Dean. Crowley looked at him.

"Again, rude."

"Well you obviously didn't do this because we make cute couple." Announced Ajax and glanced at Cas.

"For Godsake no," Crowley sighed. "I just need you're… Expertise's per say."

"You need our help? Sorry I don't work for anyone, specially a demon."

"Why do you our help?"

"Because I'm kind of busy, King of Hell and all."

"What? Are we supposed to feel sorry for you? Questioned Nicole. Crowley looked at her, he smirked.

"Well, if you help me," He looked at Dean, Ajax, and Nicole, " I can give you what you want"  
"And how could you do that? And what if we don't want anything?" Questioned Dean.

"Dean, I can get your brother out of the pit, Ajax and Nicole, I can break your contracts. Only, and if only, you help me."


	3. Lost

Dean charged at Crowley, he shoved Crowley against the wall. "How can you get Sam out?! He's rotting in the cage! If we go messing with it, the Devil and Michael would get out. So tell me. How the hell do you plan on getting him out?!" Dean demanded while trying to hold back tears. Crowley vanished, and appeared by Ajax and Nicole.

"Well I am the king of hell, I know a bunch of swell tricks….Think about it. What have you got to lose? So what do you say?"

"… I'm in." Announced Dean. The two girls looked at each other.

"We are too." Replied Ajax speaking for the both of them.

"But first rip up their contracts, and get Sam out of the pit." Demanded Cas.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh No. Sorry not until I get what I want." With that statement Crowley vanished.

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled Dean.

"Well, looks like we're officially partners in this…."

"Okay, as long as there's no pizza man." Nodded Cas.

"Okay, we've tracked the fur ball here," Stated Ajax as she pointed to a location on the map, "Now the victims have been female."

"It's taking them to a warehouse?"

"Yeah."

"But why is it kidnapping them?

"I don't know."

"Well, let's get ready to go. We got a freak to gank."

"Gank?"

"Yeah… You know kill it?" Ajax and Nicole laugh, "What?"

"Nothing, I actually kinda like that," Nicole looked at Ajax, "Hey Ajax we should start saying that."

"Agreed."

"Let's just go." Dean went outside to his car. Nicole and Ajax pulled some bags out under of their beds, they threw the bags on the bed, opened up the bag to find their weapons.

"So what do you think can kill it?" Asked Nicole digging through her bag. She found her pistol, she put that in her hostler that was attached to her belt. She went back to digging.

"Silver maybe?"

"I don't know…"  
"Well you could take silver bullets, fire, and a machete." Interrupted Cas. Nicole threw some silver bullets, and a machete to Ajax, once Ajax had those packed Nicole handed her some lighter fluid. Nicole packed the same thing in her own bag. Dean came back in with a green, old; warn out bag on his back.

"Who's driving?"

"I'll transport you there." With that being said Cas transported all four to an old looking warehouse. Cas stepped ahead of the group and was staring at the building.

"No wonder Crowley couldn't get in…" Announced Cas.

"I know right? Its utterly offending." Voiced Crowley who appeared behind the group.

"A devil's trap at every entrance."  
"Let me guess in supernatural highlighter?"

"Yes."

"And why couldn't you just have told us that you literary couldn't get in?" Asked Ajax. Crowley was about to answer but shut his mouth and looked around, Ajax shook her head, "Demons…."

"Humans," Mimicked Crowley, "So you lads ready to go bring me my monster?"

"And again why do you want this thing?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Good Golly Miss Molly, you ask a lot of questions for an employee."

"Don't call me that. It's Nicole."

"Oh… That's right," Crowley clapped his hands together and rubs them, "Anyway this thing isn't gonna get itself." The four took out their flashlights, turned them on and entered the building. The building was one story, the first room they came to was filled with boxes. The place smelled of rust and dried blood.

"This place is huge…"

"Hey Cas, wanna scout out ahead?" Asked Dean.

"Of course." Dean, Ajax, and Nicole started looking around. Their flashlights would they turned back to face Cas to see he was standing there.

"Uh… Cas?"

"Something's wrong."  
"Yeah thought so… Let me guess, your wonder boy powers aren't working?" Cas not understanding the reference looked at Dean and answered.

"Uh… Yes. It seems this thing is effecting my… 'wonder boy powers'…"

"Just like how Mom made you go limp?"

"Yes… I thought we'd never talk about that again…" Dean rolls his eyes.

"That's just great. How do we know if anything we've got will even affect this thing?"

"We don't." Stated Cas. He and Ajax walked by each other. Ajax turned around about to ask something when she noticed Dean and Nicole weren't there.

"Nicole?" No response. Cas hearing Ajax speak turned around.

"Where are they?" Cas looked around.

"I don't know."

"Dean?"

No response.


	4. Talk

"Dean? Nicole?" Ajax called out their names again but was only met with eerie silence. The silence was sickening. Nicole was like a sister to her, even though they have only known each other for a couple years now. Sure Ajax had friends back home still, but they all thought she was dead, after the accident… Well she wouldn't really call it an accident…

"Dean? Nicole?" She was brought back to reality by the man next to her who was also looking for their friends as well.

"What could've happened? I mean we were just by them not two seconds ago."

"I don't know," He stated with his gruff voice, she liked the sound of his voice. It sent chills down her back but also made her feel safe in this scary world. "We should continue. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm an Angel," She couldn't help but giggle at that. For an Angel, he seemed so human to her, minus the moments when he doesn't know what to say or act. Like the moment she first saw him... "What?"

"Nothing" She smiled.

"Let's keep moving then." He walked ahead, she watched him after a minute she chased after him. She still couldn't believe that she's falling for him, after what happened to her, and plus he's an Angel of all things. She doesn't even know if he can love back, she could always ask him if he has human emotions, I mean he does seem to be human. Maybe she'll ask him sometime.

The two made their way to a hallway, and at the end of the hallway was a door, they walk to the door, and try to open it.

It opened.

The two walked in. The room had putrid green wallpaper that was crumbling and falling off the walls. The floor looked to be made of cremate, which had filth and garbage scattered all over it. On the side of a wall there was a bloody symbol. The two walked over and looked at it. The symbol was in the shape of a circle and had what looked to be Latin written in the circle.

"What the hell? Have you seen this before?" Asked Ajax. Cas leaned into it, to get a closer look.

"No." With that the door slammed shut. They got up and ran by the door, they tried opening it. Nothing, Ajax tried to kick it down, still nothing.

"I think we're locked in here…" Stated Cas matter of factually.  
"Great, we have no idea where those two are, there may or may not be a monster running around here doing God knows what, and now we're locked in a room." Ajax leans against a wall, slides down and sits. She sighs. Cas looked at her.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah..."

"You're lying." Ajax looked up to see him kneeling by her, looking at her with those sapphire eyes of his. The look on his face could've made her heart melt. His face was filled with concern, yet he looked like a lost puppy. It told her that he caress, and is trying to understand.

"Okay… No, I'm not fine… I've just been thinking about my contract being almost up, and now this… I'm just kind of scared you know?"

Cas nodded in agreement and stated; "Don't worry about it. Once we get Crowley his part of the deal, you'll be free."

"What if he's lying though?"

"Then I'll take care of him, plus a deal is a deal; demons can't break it," Ajax smiled at that statement. "If I may ask… Why did you make a deal?" Ajax looked down, then back up at him.

"My fiancé went into a coma, a week before our wedding. Then a couple days later he died. I was so devastated, I loved him so much, I didn't know what to do, then this man appeared saying he could bring Jack back to life, and all I had to do was make a deal, which he would come back for my part in ten years. I knew what he was. He was a demon, and he wanted my soul. But he told me I could have ten long years with Jack. So I made the deal. Within an hour of making the deal, Jack was alive, the wedding was back on, and no one knew that Jack actually died. But on the wedding day there was a deadly fire. I wasn't there, I was running late but, Jack, his family, all of them died in the fire. The firefighters told me it was a gasoline. But I knew what it was. It was that demon, I just knew it. So I moved to America, for a fresh start, and that's when I ran into Nicole… Funny thing, she made a deal as well." After Ajax finished she looked back down at the floor, trying to hold back tears.

"Ajax… You'll be okay you know why?" Cas, not really sure what he's doing slowly and awkwardly grabbed her hand. "Because you have an Angel watching over you." She looked up at him, smiled and hugged him. Cas froze for minute due to the hug, as he's never really gotten a hug before. He slowly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

"Thank you Cas."

Cas nodded in agreement. "Now, let's find those two." Cas stood, and helped Ajax up.


	5. Lost and Found

Nicole slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she took notice was the pain she felt, it felt like a jackhammer was pounding inside her head. The second thing she took notice was that she was sitting, she tried to move, but found she was bound to a chair. She quickly looked around. The room was small, damp, dark and it smelled like mold and blood. She saw Dean was bound to a chair, like herself, he was bent forward, knocked out still. Other than Dean and herself, they were the only ones in the room. Nicole tried to dig in her pocket for her pocket knife, she couldn't reach. She didn't even know if it was in there. She then tried to break free, but with no avail. She looked back to Dean who was groaning.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, my head hurts though. Where are we?"

"I don't know. I think it took all our weapons as well."

"Great, of course it did," He sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She looked at Dean, who was trying to break free from his bindings. She knew she liked him, but she didn't want anyone to know. I mean she just met him and she doesn't want to be viewed as 'a love stricken damsel.' She didn't want him, for sure, to think that of her. He's the first guy who seems decent in this lifestyle, he also seems so mysterious. Every time she looks at him, his emerald eyes are filled with pain and grief. She just wants to hug him and tell him everything's okay, like she used to do with Brent. She was brought out of her thoughts by Dean staring at her and asking;

"What's up?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"

"… Just this thing and about my little brother, Brent." She lied.

"What was he like?" Dean giving up on trying to break free decided to make a little small talk.

"Loud and annoying… But he was funny and outgoing. He would never back down from a challenge. He was my only family really… I loved him so much."

"… What happened?"

"Brent got sick, cancer. Doctors said he wouldn't make it, after the doctor left I went to get some coffee, then this man came up to me saying he could help Brent, and he said all I needed to do was make a deal with him. Brent's life for my soul. Which in ten years the man would come back for me. I didn't believe him, but I made the deal anyway…The next day Brent was cured. The doctors were amazed. But that was short lived as the following week we got in a bad car accident… And I saw the man who made the deal… Behind the wheel of the other car. He smiled at me then he vanished. My brother died in the crash, a part of me also died in that crash…Molly died, and Nicole was born. Anyway, I found out the man was a demon…And that's when I found out what's really out there… So I began hunting, but my top priority was finding that demon and kill him," She sighed. " After a couple years of hunting I ran into Ajax… Apparently she made a deal and she's tracked the sonofabitch here. So we teamed up. We found him, but it turns out since the Apocalypse happened all the contracts were spread around to other demons… And now Crowley holds ours. We trapped him in a devils trap… But he called his Hellhound so we had to let him go…"

"… I know how you feel, my little brother was my world, and my only family. "  
"That's Sam I take it?"

Dean nodded at her, and then looked around. The door opened reveling a dark haired man. He had brown eyes. He had a plain t-shirt, blue jeans, and converse shoes. He brought with him a bowl and a knife. He walked over by Dean.

"So… I take it you're the monster?" Asked Nicole regaining her posture. The man looked at her.

"No, I'm just a person who needs some blood," The guy snapped back. "And I'm the monster?"

"Well we're not the person… or thing, with a knife getting blood," Stated Dean. With that the guy glared at Dean, brought the knife to his arm. Dean grunted as the man slowly slid the knife. Blood slowly started to trickle down Dean's arm. "Sonofabitch. I'm going to kill you." The guy brought the bowl under Dean's arm and let the blood drip in.

"Dean Winchester… I've heard about you… But I must say you disappoint me. You're just a lost, scared little boy, who tries to use fear as his weapon."

"Wow, I'm hurt…Hear that Nicole? I've disappointed the freak." The bowl filled up, the guy grabbed it.

"That is so you, using humor to hide how you really feel. I can read you Dean. You fail at everything to do; I mean you couldn't even save your own brother."  
"Shut up."

"I hit home with that one didn't I?" The guy circled Dean. "It makes you feel so worthless knowing your little Sammy is down there doesn't it? You know what Hell is like, and you just let him jump right in." Dean looked forward, his face was blank.

"Hey, Dean?" Asked Nicole. When she said his name the guy looked at her, as did Dean. "When we get out of here let's make this dick suffer." Nicole looked at Dean who was still looking at her. They guy looked at Nicole and pointed.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm talking to Dean so hush," He turns back to Dean, "As I was saying do you know what those two are doing to him down there?" Nicole interrupted him.

"Did you just tell me to hush … Rude."

The guy sighs, knowing she won't stop interrupting him. He walked by the door. "I'll leave you two alone, since you two have SO much in common, plus I'm much too busy to be talking to you." He left. Nicole then looked at Dean.

"Hey…You okay?" Asked Nicole.

"Yeah… I know you heard him… About Sam, it is my fault…"

"… I don't know what happened but don't listen to him, it wasn't your fault."

"… Let's try to get out of here. We have a date to keep with him." Nicole smiled; the two looked around for anything they could use to get out.


End file.
